The Trace Metal Analysis Core Facility will provide each of the seven research projects included in this grant application with low-level multielement trace metal analyses and inorganic major element analyses using the method of Inductively Coupled Plasma Mass Spectrometry (ICP/MS). Combining this important research capability into a centralized analytical facility will provide an economy of effort and expenses, as well as assure analytical consistency between the various cooperating research projects.